In recent years, relatively large round or cylindrical bales or agricultural products have become commonplace. They are relatively heavy, often upwards of 500 pounds, and accordingly, loading by hand is virtually impossible. As a result, a number of devices have been previously proposed for lifting and transporting the round bales. In some of these devices, a chain conveyor having lugs is used. These prior devices have certain shortcomings. One problem is that the chains or lugs have a tendency to break the twine wrapped around the bales, with the result that the bales fall apart. Moreover, a lugged chain conveyor is not always effective for picking up bales reliably. Movement of the conveyor in an effort to pick up a bale causes other bales on the carrier to be moved, with the result that undue spacing is created between bales as ultimately successfully picked up and placed on the carrier. Spaces of this kind between bales substantially reduce the capacity of the carrier; and of course, once the bales are loaded with spaces between them, any effort to bring them closer together so that an additional bale can be picked up will result in additional twine breakage caused by the lugs on the chains. Other equipment is suited only for very limited use because of its small capacity. For example, some carriers transport only one bale at a time making many trips necessary and increasing operating expenses. In still other available equipment, the cylindrical bales are carried on end. This has two disadvantages. First is the problem of lifting the bales to an upright vertical position and second is the tendency for the bales to be unstable in an upright position.
During the loading operation in some prior devices, the entire bed of the transporting vehicle or carrier must be positioned obliquely, as seen from above, with respect to the axis of the towing vehicle. In other words, the front of the carriage must be shifted obliquely toward one side of the towing vehicle to pick up the bale. This makes the equipment more complicated in construction and more subject to possible malfunction. It also makes maneuvering more difficult for the driver when approaching and picking up bales.